


Whip Out Your Wand

by xenadragon_xoxo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 07:02:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14636543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenadragon_xoxo/pseuds/xenadragon_xoxo
Summary: After a spot check on the Gryffindor dorms, Percy confronts Lee about the copy ofWhip Out Your Wand: A Graphic Guide to Wand Playthat he found under Lee’s bed.Note: both characters are still at Hogwarts and are therefore underage. No explicit sexual content within, though.





	Whip Out Your Wand

**Author's Note:**

> For hp-may-madness Day 13 - Prompts: Heard it all before / organic, Kink: wand play

Lee was enjoying a nice, quiet day in the library - not particularly characteristic of how he spent most of his days, of course, but there was a test coming up and he needed to study - when his peace was concentration was shattered by what he could only describe as an incoming missile of uptight rule enforcement.  
  
“Lee Jordan!” Percy Weasley said, somehow managing to make it clear that he was shouting even though his voice was carefully held at a quiet whisper. “Explain why I found _this_ in your dorm room, under your mattress!”  
  
Lee looked up from where he was writing notes just as Percy slammed down a book on the table, just about loud enough to get his point across, but not enough to alert Madam Pince. He glanced down at the offending object: a copy of _Whip Out Your Wand: A Graphic Guide to Wand Play_. On the hard, shiny cover of the book, a wizard was holding up two wands and grinning mischievously. When he saw Lee staring, the book wizard winked and held a finger up to his pursed lips.  
  
“I’m a growing boy, Percy,” Lee said, surprised by how unashamed he was of being found out. “And a growing boy needs his -” He cut himself off and squinted. “Wait, what were you doing in my dorm room?”  
  
Percy’s steely gaze showed no signs of softening. “A routine spot check.”  
  
“We have those?”  
  
Percy glared at him. “Focus, Jordan. Why do you have this book?”  
  
If Percy were anyone else, Lee might have put on a more rebellious act, but he’d always had a bit of a soft spot for the prefect. He’d met him through Fred and George and, for some reason he didn’t quite understand, was really rather attracted to him. Perhaps it was the fact that Percy was his polar opposite - rule-abiding, almost humorless, rigid - or maybe it was just how strict, determined, and passionate the older Gryffindor was. Lee certainly found those personality traits of his hot as hell, even if they did lead to him being a bit of a pain to deal with.  
  
“I told you, I’m a growing boy with growing curiosity,” Lee replied. “Exploring sexuality is healthy at our ages.”  
  
“Not within school grounds!” Percy snapped.  
  
“When else, then?” Lee said. “I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but I’m here for most of the year.”  
  
Percy looked unimpressed. “I’m afraid I’m going to have to confiscate this.”  
  
“What? Come on, Percy, that book wasn’t cheap!” Lee tried to look innocent and apologetic, but it wasn’t an act he’d ever perfected - and it wasn’t an easy one to pull off when you’d been caught owning a book on committing sexual deeds with a wand. “Look, just let me keep it, alright? I won’t read it anymore while I’m at school.”  
  
Percy rolled his eyes. “I’ve heard it all before, Jordan. There’s not one word you can say that will fool me.”  
  
Lee groaned. “What’s so bad about that book, anyway? I’m not using it to hurt anyone. It’s just for my own perusal.” He struggled to come up with something to say to convince Percy, while also working hard to keep his voice soft so Madam Pince wouldn’t swoop down on him. “Using a wand isn’t so bad, you know? It’s almost organic!”  
  
Percy snorted in disbelief. “There’s nothing organic about that, Jordan.”  
  
“Wands are pretty organic!” Lee argued.  
  
“I’m starting to think you don’t know what that word means.”  
  
Lee fumbled, trying to find a more convincing point to use in this debate. “I mean, it’s not like it’s a bad book. It’s really educational and informative. Even you might like it, Percy!”  
  
That’s when Percy reacted in a way Lee had never expected: he blushed. A hilarious and decidedly very adorable bright red flush began to creep up his neck, reaching his ears.  
  
Lee’s jaw dropped. “You… you _do_ like it!”  
  
Percy looked mortified. “Excuse me?”  
  
“You’re into this stuff, too! You’re just acting all high and mighty because you’re a prefect!”  
  
“I’m insulted by these assumptions -”  
  
“Oh, just look at you, Percy, you’ve gone maroon!”  
  
“I greatly resent your implying that I’d want anything to do with this!” Percy half-shouted. A very loud, angry shushing noise followed from one of the bookshelves, where Madam Pince was arranging books on potions. Percy hurriedly lowered his voice. “You can’t prove that I looked inside your bloody book at all!”  
  
Lee couldn’t wipe the grin off his face. “I don’t have to prove it. I didn’t even say anything about you looking inside the book. You revealed that yourself.”  
  
Percy opened his mouth and shut it again, several times in a row. Finally, he crumbled, and collapsed onto the chair opposite Lee. “Fine. I took a peek. But I’m not… _into_ this stuff. I was just curious. I didn’t even know you could use a wand to do… things like that.”  
  
Lee cocked an eyebrow. “So you didn’t like what you saw?”  
  
“No,” Percy replied, much too quickly.  
  
Lee chuckled. “Right. Which is why you acted embarrassed about it, instead of calling me and the book disgusting right out.”  
  
Percy buried his face in his hands and grunted. “I didn’t know you were so smart.”  
  
“Aw, Percy, I’m hurt.”  
  
“I didn’t mean it like that. I just thought… since you’re always causing trouble with Fred and George…”  
  
“Troublemakers have to be smart.” Lee tapped his forehead. “Otherwise, we’d get caught a lot more often.”  
  
Percy was leaning in now, and although he still had some red about his cheeks, he looked oddly interested. It was a good look for him, Lee thought. “Have you ever… done any of that? With someone else?”  
  
“No,” Lee replied. “Never really done anything intimate with another person, really.” He didn’t reveal that the reason he’d never dated was because he’d only had eyes for one particularly strict redheaded prefect. “I’ve tried some stuff just by myself, though.”  
  
Percy swallowed visibly. “Is it… err… well… is it… you know?”  
  
“Good?”  
  
Percy nodded, starting to blush again.  
  
Lee laughed. This earned him a sharp glare from Madam Pince, who was swiftly walking by at that very moment, and he quickly snatched _Whip Out Your Wand: A Graphic Guide to Wand Play_ off the table before she could lay her eyes on it.  
  
“Of course it’s good,” Lee whispered, once she was out of earshot. “I mean, it’s sex, innit?”  
  
The mention of the word sex seemed to make Percy even more flustered. “I… I wouldn’t know.”  
  
An idea crossed Lee’s mind - one that would take all of his Gryffindor bravery for him to dare to execute. He gathered what courage he had and reached across the table to grab Percy’s hand. Percy started, looking stunned, but he didn’t pull away. Lee took that as a good sign.  
  
“If you want, I can show you,” Lee said.  
  
Percy’s eyes went comically wide. “I… I thought you’d never done that with anyone else, either.”  
  
Lee shrugged. “No, but I’ve actually experimented with it myself, and you haven’t.”  
  
The half-terrified, half-curious look on Percy’s face was leagues away from its usual no-nonsense, unsmiling form. “Do you want to do that? With… with me?”  
  
There was no hesitation in Lee’s firm nod. “Yeah. You can always just watch, to start with.”  
  
Lee held his breath for one, two, three, four counts. Then:  
  
“Okay.” Percy inhaled deeply. “Okay. Let’s do… whatever that is.”  
  
Lee couldn’t stop a huge smile from erupting across his face. “Yes! My dorm or yours?”  
  
Percy did not, or perhaps simply could not, reply.  
  
“I’ll lead the way, then?” Lee asked.  
  
Percy, still looking like a deer caught in the headlights, nodded. “Yes, please.”  
  
Lee grinned, leaping out of his chair. It was going to be a very fun night.


End file.
